


Troop 910

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Serious, Shota, Shotacon, sebastian is a raging pedophile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel’s old boy scout troop leader decides to retire he is forced into a new troop led by Sebastian and Claude. How will Ciel react when he discovers his new leader Sebastian has a thing for touching him inappropriately? SHOTA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough boy scout porn so I wrote some. Ok there's no porn yet but there will be eventually.
> 
> lol Ciel's parents are OOC horny fucks
> 
> BTW, I reactivated? my original tumblr URL. Active as of August 2016 & a clickable link on my profile for the truly lazy.
> 
> cielismyhusbando.tumblr.com

“ _For he’s a jolly good fellow, for he’s a jolly good fellow, for he’s a jolly good fellooooow! Which nobody can deny!”_

The voices of at least fifteen middle-school boys echoed throughout the small dining room joyfully, Ciel’s included. They were singing their good-byes to their troop leader of the past eight years, Tanaka. Most of the boys had been in the troop since they were only five and they all loved old man Tanaka, who had been like a second father to them.

 

Tanaka had originally intended this set of boys to be his last boy scout troop, but he still had his regrets he couldn’t see them through the completion of the program. Unfortunately his health was failing in his old age which forced him into an early retirement.

 

“Ho, ho, ho!” laughed Tanaka as the boys finished their singing. “Thank you, boys! I couldn’t have asked for a better going-away party,” Tanaka said with a genuine smile, his eyes twinkling.

 

“Speech!” cried one of the boys, and Ciel joined in the chanting that soon followed.

 

“Speech! Speech! Speech!”

 

“Oh, alright,” chuckled Tanaka as he rose from his chair and began to speak.

 

“I have thoroughly enjoyed my time spent with each and every one of you,” began Tanaka. “I want to thank you, for giving me the chance to make an impression on your young minds. I am certain you will all grow up to be fine, outstanding members of society, and I would like nothing more than for all of you to continue on with the boy scout program in another troop. I have spoken with the leaders of local troop 910 and they have both agreed to take you in.”

 

“All of us?” questioned one of the boys.

 

“Yes,” replied Tanaka, “I hear their troop is quite small. Now, why don’t we all have some cake?”

 

All of the boys cried enthusiastically and began clapping, watching as Tanaka began to serve up the cake.

 

Since the dining table in Tanaka’s kitchen wasn’t nearly big enough to hold all of the boys, many of them made their way into the living room in order to eat their cake. Ciel sat down on the arm of one couch and took a bite of his cake, loving the taste of the overly sweet frosting. His best friend Alois soon joined him.

 

“What did you think of Tanaka’s speech?” asked Alois through a mouthful of cake.

 

“Chew with your mouth closed, that’s disgusting,” said Ciel.

 

Alois ignored his best friend’s command and continued to talk with his mouth full.

 

“Are you going to join that other troop or not?”

“Well… I was thinking of quitting,” replied Ciel after he swallowed his next bite. “We’re going to be in high school next year.”

 

“So?” asked Alois.

 

“I don’t know, I just feel like scouting is for kids,” shrugged Ciel. “No one wants to buy boy scout peanuts from a teenager.”

 

“But Ciel!” whined Alois, “I want to join! Come on, we’ve been in scouts together since we were kids, you can’t just bail on me now!”

 

“So quit,” said Ciel, “We can still hang out. It’s not like we don’t go to the same school and live two houses away from each other.”

 

“You suck,” said Alois with a pout, and he began to sulk. Ciel just rolled his eyes and finished his cake while he waited for his mom to come pick him up.

 

“Ciel, honey, how was the party?” asked Rachel while eyeing her son in the rearview mirror. Ciel had been looking out the window the entire drive home without saying anything.

 

“Okay, I guess.”

 

“I bet you’re going to miss Tanaka,” continued Rachel in an attempt to get her son to talk to her. When had her son become a moody teenager? It was much too soon for Rachel’s liking seeing as Ciel was still only thirteen.

 

“Yeah,” said Ciel, “I guess.”

 

“Are you going to join the new troop Tanaka sent us a letter about?” asked Rachel hopefully.

 

“No,” replied Ciel, “Alois might, but I think I’m done with scouting.”

 

_Shit,_ thought Rachel as she pulled into the driveway of their average house. Ciel unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way inside, going straight to the kitchen to grab a drink out of the fridge. Rachel soon followed, but instead of stopping in the kitchen made her way to her husband’s office.

 

“Vincent, honey, can I talk to you?” asked Rachel as she peered into the doorway.

 

“Of course,” said Vincent as he closed his laptop and gave Rachel his full attention.

 

“Ciel is thinking about quitting boy scouts,” said Rachel.

 

“What!” cried Vincent, clearly upset by this news. “We’ll never have sex again!”

 

“I know!” cried Rachel in reply, “How will we watch porn together in the living room if he never leaves the house!”

 

“Oh god, we can’t watch porn if it’s not on the fifty inch flatscreen!” said Vincent as he pressed the side of his hand to his forehead.

 

“Where will we fuck if he’s always here!” questioned Rachel.

 

Vincent ran through a list of their usual places.

 

“The couch… the pool table… Ciel’s bed… fuck!”

 

“We’ll have to fuck in our own bed, behind closed doors!” said Rachel desperately. “Like some sort of 1950’s couple!”

 

Vincent inhaled and exhaled slowly.

 

“We have to do something.”

 

Rachel nodded her agreement.

 

“Ask him if there’s some other club he wants to join,” said Vincent, “and if there isn’t, tell him he isn’t allowed to quit boy scouts.”

 

“What if he asks why?” asked Rachel.

 

Vincent shrugged.

 

“Tell him the truth.”

 

Rachel left Vincent’s office and looked for Ciel, finding him sitting in the living room watching TV.

 

“Ciel, honey, is there some other club you want to join besides boy scouts?”

 

“No, not really,” replied Ciel without even taking his eyes away from the TV.

 

“Then I’m afraid you’re going to have to stay in boy scouts,” said Rachel firmly.

 

“What!” cried Ciel, tearing his eyes away from the television to now look at his mother. “Why!”

 

“Ciel, honey, how do I put this gently… as much as we both love you your father and I would like to have some _alone time,_ ” said Rachel, emphasizing her last words.

 

Ciel was old enough to understand the reference so his face immediately went pink.

 

“ _Mom!”_

“I’m sorry Ciel but your father insisted you were old enough to know the truth.”

 

Ciel grit his teeth angrily before speaking again.

 

“You’re alone together in your room every night, it’s not like I don’t hear you!”

 

“I will _not_ have my teenage son sitting around the house all day looking at internet porn!”

 

“What? Mom I don’t even look at porn!” cried an embarrassed Ciel.

 

“I saw that website you had bookmarked on your computer, the one with the gay cartoons,” said Rachel smoothly.

 

“ _That was Alois!”_ shouted Ciel.

 

“I don’t care who it was, you are staying in boy scouts and that is final!” said Rachel firmly, then disappeared off into the kitchen to make dinner.

 

Ciel stormed off into his room and fell belly-first on to his bed, angrily punching his pillow. Why couldn’t his parents just be normal and stop having sex like old people were supposed to do?

 

_Whatever_ , thought Ciel, _I guess Alois will be happy._

Ciel thought about coming up with some sort of plan to get kicked out of boy scouts forever but when he couldn’t think of anything he angrily resolved himself to the fact that he was going to have to join the new troop.

 

_Fuck._  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck it's 7am
> 
> Sebastian is a raging pedophile and Ciel doesn't like it. It's ok though he will eventually. IDK MAN I TAGGED IT DUBCON FOR A REASON
> 
> Some Claude/Alois

Ciel sat in the back of his mom’s car with his arms crossed against his chest, glaring angrily at his mother every time their eyes met in the rearview mirror.

 

“Ciel, honey, you look so much better when you smile,” said Rachel.

 

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned his entire body to face the window.

 

“Just think of all the new friends you’ll make!” said Rachel cheerfully.

 

Ciel continued to ignore her until they arrived at their destination, which was a small amusement park on the south side of town.

 

“Have fun!” called Ciel’s mom as he got out of the car. Ciel slammed the car door behind him as hard as he could in order to prove how angry he was. He was _not_ letting his parents get away with this one.

 

Ciel angrily stormed his way into the main building where his new boy scout troop was supposed to meet, the hiking boots that completed his uniform sounding loudly on the hard tile floor.

 

“Ciel!” called Alois from a nearby table, smiling happily and waving. Ciel started to make his way over to where Alois was sitting when someone suddenly grabbed him around the waist, lifted him up in the air and spun him around several times before setting him back down.

 

“Oh Ciel, I’m so happy to meet you!” cried the blonde boy who had picked him up. Ciel tried to wait for his eyes to stop spinning so he could focus on the boy in front of him, who had big green eyes that joyful tears were spilling out of.

 

“Um…” said Ciel awkwardly.

 

“I’m Finny!” said the boy happily, “Loyal member of troop 910!” Finny grabbed Ciel’s hand in his own and shook it enthusiastically. Ciel let his wrist flail around limply before withdrawing it from Finny’s grasp.

 

“Oh…nice to meet you too,” said Ciel at last. Ciel looked around for any other boys his age in a scouting uniform but it was only him, Finny, and Alois. “Where is everybody?” asked Ciel.

 

“It’s just you and me Ciel!” said Alois cheerfully, “everyone else quit!”

 

“Even if no one else from _our_ troop joined, where is the rest of _your_ troop?” asked Ciel while at first glaring at Alois, then turning his attention to Finny.

 

“I’ve been all alone in this troop for as long as I can remember!” said Finny, his eyes filling with tears again. “That’s why I was so happy to meet you!”

 

“Uah!” cried Ciel as Finny picked him up and spun him around again, breathing a sigh of relief once his feet made contact with the ground. Ciel stumbled backwards a bit but still managed to regain his balance before he fell. “Where are the scout masters, anyway?” asked Ciel, remembering from Tanaka’s speech that there was more than one of them.

 

“There they are now!” said Finny and he started sprinting toward the door until he crashed face first into an older man’s chest. “Sebastian!” said Finny joyfully as he looked up at the taller man, his eyes sparkling.

 

“Nice to see you too,” chuckled Sebastian as he pat Finny on the head and gently pushed him away. “Don’t forget to say hi to Claude.”

 

“Hi Claude!” bubbled Finny, and he began shaking Claude’s hand up and down.

 

“…hi,” said Claude in a monotone voice.

 

“Did anyone decide to join the troop?” asked Sebastian, and Finnian nodded in reply.

 

“Not just one, but two of them!” said Finny happily as he walked with Sebastian and Claude over to where Alois and Ciel were sitting. “This is Alois!” said Finny as he indicated his fellow blonde. “And this is Ciel!”

 

Sebastian smiled gently at the two boys and reached out to shake each of their hands in turn.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you. I’m the head scout master of troop 910, and this here is my second in command, Claude. You can call me Sebastian.”

 

Ciel was about to ask why such a small troop needed two scout masters when Alois opened his mouth to ask a question that immediately made Ciel facepalm.

 

“So do you two ever fuck or what?”

 

Finnian let out a nervous laugh and fidgeted uncomfortably as his eyes darted back and forth between Sebastian’s and Alois’ face.

 

“Maybe,” said Sebastian. Claude attempted to kick Sebastian in the shin but Sebastian easily sidestepped. Ciel just rolled his eyes; he was pretty sure there was a ban on gay scout masters anyway so Sebastian was just joking. Why else would Claude respond the way he did?

 

“Why don’t you boys go play some video games while Claude and I get us signed up for a round of mini-golf?” said Sebastian with a smile.

 

“Come on Alois, let’s play that one racing game!” Finny grabbed Alois by the arm and started dragging him toward the arcade without needing any further encouragement. “You too, Ciel!” called Finny from a couple of feet away, so Ciel stood and followed them while Sebastian and Claude disappeared outside to sign everyone up for mini golf.

 

Ciel watched Alois and Finny play their racing game until Alois won and started typing his name as “ASS” into the high score list like it had never been done before, after which Ciel decided to wander the arcade for a shooting game. Shooting games were the only kind of video game Ciel was actually good at, even if he didn’t know how to hold the gun properly. Or at least Ciel thought he was good at shooting games until he used up all his quarters on continues. Ciel was watching the continue timer countdown with an irritated expression, like the game was somehow mocking him and his inability to get past the first few levels.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

Ciel looked to his side to see Sebastian slip a quarter into the machine and pick up the second player gun.

 

“I thought-“ began Ciel, though he wasn’t able to finish his sentence since Sebastian’s quarter had continued the game and he was soon being attacked by zombies.

 

“Claude is taking care of it,” said Sebastian while effortlessly taking out all the zombies on the screen. Sebastian saved Ciel from dying so many times that they were actually able to see the game to completion on Sebastian’s single quarter. Ciel was starting to secretly admire his new troop leader; old man Tanaka would _never_ have played video games with him, especially not bloody violent ones where the entire point was to blow zombies heads off. Sebastian was actually _cool_ and Ciel appreciated that. Maybe he wouldn’t hate being in boy scouts so much after all.

 

“Sebastian,” came Claude’s voice from just outside the arcade. Both Sebastian and Ciel looked up to see Claude standing not far away with five putters in one hand and a small bucket with five multicolored golf balls in the other. “Hurry up and get the brats.”

 

Ciel’s eyebrows narrowed together at Claude’s words; what kind of scout master talked about the kids in their troop that way? Ciel was also offended because Claude had said it right in front of him, like he didn’t even exist. Ciel quickly decided that as cool as Sebastian was, he definitely hated Claude, though he continued to be annoyed when Sebastian didn’t make a fuss about Claude’s behavior.

 

It wasn’t long before all of troop 910 was situated on the first hole of the miniature golf course, each member of the troop now carrying their own brightly colored ball and putter. Finny went first, hitting his yellow ball far enough that it would have been easy to knock in the hole with one more stroke. Finny ran to stand by his ball and wait for his next turn.

 

“It’s your turn, Ciel!” called Finny from down the putting green.

 

“What’s the matter, Ciel?” asked Sebastian as Ciel simply stood there doing nothing.

 

“Oh, um…” said Ciel, obviously embarrassed by his predicament. “I don’t know how to play mini golf…” he mumbled quietly.

 

“Oh?” said Sebastian in mild surprise, “That’s okay. Here, let me teach you.” Sebastian stood behind Ciel with his crotch pressed so close to Ciel’s ass it was making Ciel uncomfortable, but he tried not to think about it as Sebastian positioned his small hands on the golf club.

 

Alois took one look at the position Sebastian and Ciel were in and immediately demanded Claude teach him how to play mini golf too.

 

“Claude!” said Alois, “I don’t know how to play either! Won’t you teach me?”

 

“Come here,” said Claude, and he bent Alois over the golf club, after which Alois started grinding his ass into Claude’s crotch. “Stop that,” said Claude as he grabbed Alois’ hips in order to still him.

 

“But Claude!” whined Alois as he wiggled in Claude’s grasp.

 

“I’m not into horny little sluts like you,” said Claude as he backed away from Alois completely. Alois let out a displeased sigh and turned his head to look at Claude over one shoulder.

 

“So what _are_ you into?” asked Alois. Alois watched as Claude glanced at Ciel longingly, then promptly shoved his elbow backwards as hard as he could into Claude’s crotch. “You take too long, Ciel,” announced Alois as he set down his ball, “I’m going next.”

 

Ciel didn’t respond since he was busy focusing on what Sebastian was trying to teach him.

 

“Bend over your golf club a bit, you need to bend at the knees a little,” instructed Sebastian. Ciel did as he was told, feeling even more uncomfortable when the action resulted in his ass being pressed right up against Sebastian’s crotch. “That’s it,” said Sebastian, both of his hands on either of Ciel’s hips. “Why don’t you take a few practice swings?”

 

Ciel awkwardly swung the putter back and forth a few times, trying not to think about how weird his current position was. He had just seen Claude do the same thing with Alois so he figured that was how everyone did it when trying to teach someone to play golf. Ciel thought he felt something hard pressing up against his ass after a few more moments but he quickly dismissed it as something in Sebastian’s front pocket, like a wallet or a cell phone.

 

“You have to swing with your hips, like this,” said Sebastian as he guided Ciel through the motion.

 

Ciel followed through and took a few more practice swings, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Claude was now taking his turn. Ciel was just starting to feel like he was getting the hang of it when Sebastian moved against him in a way that honestly felt like Sebastian was trying to grind against him.

 

“Keep moving those hips,” said Sebastian as though he was still trying to be the helpful instructor, which Ciel fully believed until Sebastian began grinding against him in earnest. Ciel froze in place, not having any idea what to do in this situation. There was _no way_ his new scout master Sebastian was grinding his hard dick into his tiny ass, he was just imagining things – or at least that was what Ciel kept telling himself until Sebastian bent down to whisper in his ear. “Cute little boys like you make me so hard.”

 

Ciel tore himself away from Sebastian as fast as he possibly could.

 

“ _Get your hands off me!”_ shouted Ciel. “You… you!” Ciel was so flustered he couldn’t even come up with a proper insult.

 

“Ciel?” came Finny’s voice from the other side of the putting green, near the hole. “Is something wrong?”

 

Sebastian backed away from Ciel with both hands in the air.

 

“I’m sorry, Ciel,” said Sebastian, “I was just trying to help.”

 

“Ciel?” said Alois, “You okay?”

 

“Did you not just see that?” asked a frantic Ciel.

 

“See what?” responded a confused Alois.

Ciel turned his gaze to Finny, his hopes falling when Finny simply turned his head to one side and gave him a quizzical look. Ciel desperately looked up at Claude, not able to see the knowing glance he and Sebastian exchanged over his head.

 

“I saw nothing,” said Claude.

 

Ciel huffed in frustration that no one had seen what just happened, which meant that if he did say something no one was likely to believe him.

 

“It’s your turn, Ciel,” said Sebastian, indicating the game of mini-golf they had only just started.

 

“Yeah Ciel hurry up!” shouted Alois from down the putting green.

 

Ciel placed his golf ball and bent down over his club as he had been instructed, then glanced up momentarily to glare at Sebastian who flashed him the most evil grin he had ever seen. Sebastian may have gotten away with it this time but Ciel sure as hell wasn’t going to let it happen again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is a raging pedophile; Ciel gets an ass massage and pops a boner. No really
> 
> General cracktasticness

“Mom, _please_ , you _have_ to let me quit boy scouts!” begged Ciel from the backseat of his mom’s car.

 

“Absolutely not!” said Rachel, “Do you have any idea how many years of our fantastic sex life your father and I missed out on raising you?”

 

“ _Mother!”_

“I’ll have you know your father is a very handsome man, and he is _very good_ at what he does!”

 

“Mom, please, just… stop,” insisted Ciel. He _really_ didn’t need to hear any more about his parents’ sex life.

 

“Your father really knows how to please a woman! There was this one time he gave me so many orgasms I lost count!”

 

Ciel immediately clapped both of his palms to his ears and tried to drown out whatever other inappropriate thing his mom was trying to tell him.

 

_Oh god why._

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at the park where this week’s Boy Scout meeting was being held and he practically ran over to where the rest of his troop was standing near the duck pond.

 

“Is something wrong?” asked Alois after watching Ciel move faster than his usual slow walk.

 

“My mom,” began Ciel, “She-“ Ciel glanced over at Finny and changed his mind about what he was going to say next, “Never mind. I’ll tell you later.”

 

Alois shrugged and let it go, knowing that Ciel would probably bring it up again whenever Finnian wasn’t around.

 

“Why the fuck are we at the park anyway?” asked Alois.

 

Finnian’s eyes went wide as he heard Alois drop the F-bomb.

 

“Alois! You can’t say that!”

 

“Say what? Fuck?”

 

Finnian nodded in reply.

 

“Why the fuck not?” asked Alois.

 

“It’s against the boy scout pledge!” cried Finny, “ _On my honor I will do my best, to keep myself morally straight!”_

 

Alois immediately started laughing.

 

“Your parents make you go to church on Sundays?”

 

“Well, no, but-!” protested Finny. It was then that Sebastian and Claude showed up carrying several loaves of bread.

 

“We brought bread,” said Claude.

 

“Yay~!” cried Finny joyfully as Claude tossed him an entire loaf.

 

“What’s the bread for?” asked Ciel in confusion as Sebastian also tossed him a loaf.

 

“Feed the ducks,” said Sebastian.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” asked Alois as he was also handed bread, “We’re like fourteen not fucking five year olds!”

 

“Feeding ducks is fun for all ages,” insisted Sebastian, “Ages eight to eighty. Besides, Finnian is your age and he seems to be enjoying himself,” said Sebastian while indicating Finny, who was apparently having the time of his life tossing bits of bread into the middle of the pond.

 

“Yeah okay whatever,” mumbled Alois, and he traipsed off to join Finnian and Claude closer to the water’s edge.

 

Ciel was still staring at the loaf of bread in his arms feeling dumbfounded.

 

“Aren’t you going to join them?” asked Sebastian, which finally snapped Ciel back to reality.

 

“Oh… yeah,” said Ciel absentmindedly.

 

“Here, I’ll walk you over,” said Sebastian, and he attempted to grab Ciel by the hand, but Ciel immediately slapped Sebastian’s hand away.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” said Ciel while glaring up at the older man. He _definitely_ didn’t like the evil look that soon graced Sebastian’s face.

 

“I love it when a cute little boy like you plays hard to get.”

 

“Stay away from me you creep,” spat Ciel angrily as he walked off and finally joined his friends and Claude near the water’s edge. Ciel began tearing off small chunks of bread and tossing them out into the crowd of ducks that had gathered right in front of him.

 

“Make sure you feed the little ones in the back, too, Ciel!” said Finny cheerfully as he tossed bits of bread as far back as he possibly could. “They’re hungry too!”

 

“Oh… right,” said Ciel, though when he attempted to make a long toss the piece of bread fell short and ended up being eaten by a duck who was right in front of him. Ciel glanced over to his side and noticed Alois and Finny both watching Claude, who was kneeling down and feeding a goose right out of the palm of his hand.

 

“Wow, Claude, you’re amazing!” said Finny.

 

“I want to try!” whined Alois. Alois knelt down and put some bread on the palm of his hand, then began calling to another goose that was nearby. “Come here you stupid goose, it’s dinner time! Thaaaaaaat’s it,” said Alois as the goose slowly came closer. The goose finally came close enough to snap its dinner away from Alois and Alois immediately shouted in pain. “ _Ow! It bit me! Get back here you little shit!”_

Alois’ first instinct was to kick the goose that had bit him and cause it the same pain he had just received, but after chasing the goose a ways the goose decided it was angry. The goose started honking loudly and beating its wings, then made a beeline for Alois.

 

“Oh, shit,” said Alois as he started to run away from the goose. Alois ran past Ciel in a hurry and quickly called over his shoulder, “ _Better run, Ciel!”_

Ciel just rolled his eyes and continued standing where he was; _he_ wasn’t the one the goose was mad at, _Alois_ was. Ciel fully expected the angry goose to run right past him and continue chasing Alois, but apparently Alois had run far enough away and the goose was pissed off enough that it didn’t care who it attacked, because the goose was coming right for him.

 

“Se-Sebastian?” stuttered Ciel as the goose came closer, hoping that his scout master would do something about the situation, but Ciel soon realized he had no choice but to run so he turned around and the angry goose immediately bit him hard on the ass.

 

“ _AAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ ” Ciel cried out in pain as the goose bit him and it was then that Sebastian decided to step in and chase the goose off.

 

“Are you okay, Ciel?” asked Sebastian sincerely.

 

“Hahahaha!” Alois was a good twenty feet away but that didn’t stop Ciel from hearing Alois’ maniacal laughter at his misfortune.

 

“That goose bit you pretty hard,” said Sebastian, “Maybe you should let me take a look at it.”

 

Ciel turned his angry gaze from the laughing Alois to his scout leader.

 

“I’m _fine,”_ insisted Ciel.

 

“It’s standard procedure to provide first aid after a injury,” said Sebastian. “Besides, you look like you’re in a lot of pain.”

 

“Tch,” replied Ciel, not wanting to admit that Sebastian was right. “Can’t Finny or Alois take a look at it?”

 

“They haven’t earned their first aid badges yet,” said Sebastian with a grin.

 

“ _Fine!”_ growled Ciel, “Claude then!”

 

“Oh Claude,” said Sebastian in a falsely innocent sounding tone of voice, “Would you be able to come take a look at Ciel’s – oh would you look at that, Claude is suffering a massive nosebleed, guess it’s just you and me Ciel.”

 

“What-!” began Ciel, though when he turned to look at Claude what Sebastian had said was actually true – Claude’s nose really _was_ bleeding and he was attempting to stop it with both hands. Ciel turned back to Sebastian with a look of angry disbelief on his face. “I hate you.”

 

“Follow me,” said Sebastian while trying to hold back a laugh, clearly amused by Ciel’s predicament.

 

Ciel followed Sebastian over to one of the structures around the park that had stone benches underneath and were often used for birthday parties. Luckily this particular structure was fairly far away from the duck pond and not near the playground so there wasn’t really anyone around to observe what happened next.

 

Sebastian sat on the middle of one of the stone benches and issued his instructions.

 

“Take off your pants and come lie across my lap.”

 

“What – _no!”_ protested Ciel. “You fucking p—“

 

“The goose bit you on the ass, right?” asked Sebastian with an amused grin that showed his pointed teeth, “How else am I supposed to look at your wound?”

 

Ciel stood there for a moment with his fists clenched angrily at his sides, but when he couldn’t come up with a reasonable way to get out of this situation he did as he was told, shoving his shorts and boxers down to his knees so that his bare ass was exposed and obediently lying across Sebastian’s lap.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ try anything funny,” threatened Ciel as he felt his scout master begin to examine him.

 

Sebastian let out a soft hum as his hands smoothed over the boy’s ass to where he had been bitten on the left cheek.

 

“Well, it didn’t break the skin, but there is definitely a bite mark,” remarked Sebastian, and he began to rub Ciel’s ass gently, carefully avoiding the wound.

 

“Do geese even have teeth?” wondered Ciel aloud.

 

“Yes and no,” replied Sebastian as he dared to squeeze the creamy mound of flesh underneath him, and when Ciel didn’t make a fuss he continued kneading it gently. “They might as well, though.”

 

Ciel was well aware that Sebastian had been fondling his ass for the past few minutes but he had said nothing because he was actually enjoying it. It felt good. _Really_ good, like a nice little massage on a part of his body that was never touched. There was nothing wrong with enjoying a massage, even if Ciel knew that Sebastian’s intentions were less than innocent. Ciel’s cheeks heated as he realized he was starting to get hard in response to Sebastian’s touch and decided that he’d better put a stop to it.

 

“What are you doing?” grunted Ciel half-heartedly.

 

“Why aren’t you stopping me?” replied Sebastian as he continued to massage Ciel’s bare ass. “Oh?” said Sebastian in mock surprise, “What is this? Could it be that you’re actually _enjoying_ this?” said Sebastian, who was well aware that Ciel’s small sex was lengthening against his leg.

 

“…shut up,” said Ciel, not willing to admit that Sebastian was right and not quite ready for Sebastian to stop what he was doing.

“How cute,” continued Sebastian, “You have a stiffy.”

 

Ciel’s face immediately went red at Sebastian’s ridiculous choice of words and he tore himself away from Sebastian’s grasp, pulling up his shorts and boxers as fast as he possibly could.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ touch me again, you creep” growled Ciel angrily.

 

“Heh,” remarked Sebastian, “At least your body is honest.”

 

Ciel followed Sebastian’s gaze down to his own crotch, where it was fairly obvious he still had an erection based on the way the fabric was gathering. If Ciel thought his face was red before it now had to be a million times worse since he could feel that even his ears were burning.

 

“I can take care of that for you, if you’ll let me,” offered Sebastian with a wicked grin.

 

Ciel turned away from Sebastian as fast as he could and crossed his arms against his chest, ferociously attempting to will away his unwanted erection.

 

“I hope you die in a fire,” spat Ciel.

 

“Oh look, your mom is here to pick you up,” pointed out Sebastian, and Ciel looked up to see his mom’s car pulling up to the curb on the other side of the park. Sebastian laughed as Ciel continued standing in one place and didn’t make his way to greet her. “What’s the matter, Ciel? _Can’t walk?”_

“I take it back,” said Ciel as he began to feel comfortable enough to start walking, now that his erection had softened, “I hope you _burn in hell_.” Even though Ciel had walked a ways away from his scout master Sebastian’s soft chuckle still reached his ears, which only pissed Ciel off even further. His parents were _definitely_ going to hear about this one.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I haven't been able to get on a regular update schedule with all of my fics yet, but I'm doing my best. I got a comment on this story asking for more which surprised me a little, as this story is very cracktastical but I love when I get love on any of my stories, so here's to you plzwriteanotherchapter!
> 
> Oh and Ciel walks in on his parents doing kinky shit, lol.

“I don’t know why you always insist on coming to _my_ house after school,” complained Ciel as he lay across his bed, his head dangling upside down off of one end as he held a comic book open in both hands.

 

“My house sucks,” complained Alois, “my mom has one of those goddamn net blockers.”

 

Ciel rolled his eyes, his bangs falling upside down with the rest of his hair. He continued to peruse his comic book while Alois sat at his desk and browsed the web on his computer.

 

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to _not_ have 24/7 access to porn at our age?” said Alois with a dramatic sigh.

 

“Not really,” replied Ciel without thinking, until his brain stopped focusing on the comic book and actually processed what Alois had said. “…don’t tell me you just came over so you could use my comp to look at porn again,” said Ciel, though he was already well aware of the answer.

 

“Haha, yep!” responded Alois cheerfully, “Sure you don’t wanna come watch this? It’s pretty good.”

 

“It’s not more of those gay cartoons, is it?” asked Ciel, his curiosity slightly piqued.

 

“Uh… no, no of course not, why would I ever be looking at something like that?” said Alois in a tone of mock innocence.

 

“You goddamn liar,” said Ciel flatly while staring at the back of the desk chair Alois was currently seated in. “Whatever, I don’t care. Just as long as you don’t start jerking off in here.”

 

“Deal. Hey, it’s getting kind of late… can you ask your parents if I can stay the night?”

 

“Have you asked your mom yet?” questioned Ciel.

 

“Yeah, she already said yes, since, you know, it’s the weekend.”

 

“…fine.” Ciel pulled himself up into a sitting position on his bed and lay his comic book down next to his pillow, the book still turned to the page he had left off on. He combed his messy bangs back down into his face, slipped off the bed and made his way out of the room, heading down the hall to where his parents _should_ have been in his father’s office.

 

Ciel found his father’s office completely empty and he took a moment to close his eyes and prepare himself for the questionable journey to his parents’ room. Ciel took a deep breath once he had arrived at the door and delivered three good, solid knocks that should have easily been heard over whatever his parents were doing.

 

 _“Did someone just knock on the door?”_ came Ciel’s mother’s voice from inside the room.

 

 _“It’s probably just Ciel,”_ responded his father.

 

 _“What should we do?”_ asked Rachel.

 

_“I don’t know, just ignore him. I’m sure he’ll get the idea.”_

“I can HEAR YOU!” shouted Ciel and he burst into his parents’ unlocked room only to immediately regret it. Ciel didn’t quite understand what was happening but his father was on his hands and knees and his mother was standing behind him with some sort of sex toy attached to her waist, which was _also_ currently being pushed inside his father’s anus.

 

“Oh, hi son,” said Ciel’s father as though being walked in on by his son in such a position was the most natural thing in the world.

 

“Yes, hi sweetie, did you need something?” asked Ciel’s mother cheerfully.

 

Ciel closed his eyes as quickly as he could and rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ” he shouted from the other side of his parents’ bedroom door. “ _DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO USE THE LOCK ON YOUR FUCKING DOOR OR WHAT?_ ” Ciel’s back was slumped against the door and he had pressed the palm of one hand over both eyes in a poor attempt to erase the mental image that was quickly being burned into the back of his mind. To make matters even worse, he was pretty sure he could hear his father laughing.

 

 _“Shh! Shut up! He can hear you!”_ came the soft voice of his mother. “Ciel, sweetie, it must have been important for you to barge in here, what did you need?”

 

 _Ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh!_ Ciel’s face was so red he could barely even think straight.

 

“Ciel, honey?”

 

“Is it okay if Alois spends the night?” Ciel finally managed to shout back through the door.

 

 _“It’s alright with me if it’s alright with you,”_ Ciel heard his mother say to his father.

 

_“What do I care? Still doesn’t mean I’m going to lie in bed and actually sleep on a Friday night, though.”_

“Your father says it’s alright, so it’s fine!” called Rachel to her son from behind the door.

 

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk back down the hallway to his room when his mother unexpectedly called out, “We might be just a little loud, though!”

 

_God I hate my parents._

 

The red-faced Ciel finally made it back to his room where he found Alois still sitting at his computer, watching whatever porn he had downloaded with intense interest.

 

“What’d they say?” asked Alois without even bothering to take his eyes away from the computer monitor.

 

“Uh… they said it’s fine,” replied Ciel as he took a seat on the side of his bed that faced his computer monitor. Alois actually turned around to look at him when he heard the uncertainty in his voice.

 

“Did something happen? You look… upset,” finished Alois, not quite having a word for how exactly Ciel looked at the moment.

 

Ciel put his face in both hands and began to moan to Alois about his awful parents.

 

“My mom! She was – I don’t know, she had this – fake dick strapped to her and she was – ugh, to my dad! I knocked on the door and everything I don’t know why they didn’t just tell me they were busy!”

 

“…dude. Your mom was fucking your dad with a strap-on?”

 

Ciel shrugged without taking his face out of hands since he didn’t really know how to describe it.

 

“Oh my god, that’s hot. You think they’ll let me come watch?”

 

“What the FUCK!” Ciel grew angry enough at Alois’ words that he grabbed one of the pillows from his bed and threw it directly at Alois’ face.

 

“Hahaha! Sorry, I just couldn’t resist,” laughed Alois as he caught the pillow before it could actually hit him. “Besides, I’m not into women with fake dicks; I like real ones.”

 

“Ugh, I’m starting to hate you almost as much as I hate my parents,” said Ciel as Alois tossed the pillow back to him. Ciel wrapped both arms around the pillow and lay on his side, still facing his desk where Alois was sitting.

 

“Hey, can you scoot over?” asked Ciel after a while, “I can’t see.”

 

“Oh, now you want to watch? Okay, whatever,” said Alois and he wheeled the desk chair over to one side so that Ciel could now see what was playing on the computer monitor.

 

Ciel felt himself blushing as he watched an animated older man, maybe in his twenties, hand a frilly dress to a girl...? Boy? who was probably around his age. Seeing as Alois was quite openly gay it only made sense to Ciel that the young character was actually a boy. The boy put the dress on and then got down on his knees, opened his mouth and… Ciel’s young mind couldn’t even begin to process what was happening. He was putting his… in his _mouth?_ Did people really do that?

 

Ciel thought about what it would feel like if he put his sex in another person's mouth, about how it would probably feel warm and wet and the idea began to arouse him. As the scene continued Ciel felt himself get even harder and he began to rut up against the pillow he was holding, attempting to relieve some of the sexual frustration that was pooling in his belly while secretly hoping that Alois wouldn’t notice. The scene soon ended and Alois stood up, the tent in his short pants quite obvious.

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” announced Alois, “Be back in a bit.”

 

“…Okay,” said Ciel quietly, trying to look at anywhere but Alois since he still had a raging hard-on, even if it was hidden behind the pillow he was holding. Ciel knew that Alois had basically just told him he was going to go masturbate in the bathroom, so that left Ciel alone in his room to do whatever he wished.

 

Ciel quickly stripped down to his underpants, figuring that if he fell asleep after he would just tell Alois it had been too hot to wear pajamas. He continued to rut against the pillow for a few minutes but what he really wanted was to know what it was like to feel someone else's mouth between his legs. Ciel pulled his underpants down to his knees and released his small, hardened cock, hurriedly wrapping his fist around it so that he could eagerly stroke up and down.

 

“Mmph,” Ciel let out a muffled moan as he continued to both stroke himself and rut against the pillow, the upper part of the pillow firmly clamped in his mouth in order to keep himself quiet. The longer Ciel thought about it the more he decided that Sebastian's mouth really _would_ be hot and wet, but his hand and the pillow were _so dry…_

 

Ciel’s entire body tensed as the door to his room opened and in walked a freshly showered Alois, who was looking absolutely pleased with himself.

 

“Hey, Ciel, can I borrow some boxers and a shirt to sleep in? I came straight here after school so I don’t have any clean clothes,” said Alois, who was quite oblivious to what Ciel had actually been doing since most of Ciel’s body was still covered by the pillow.

 

“Y-yeah,” managed Ciel as he tried not to let his voice shake, completely unaware that he had just been masturbating to the thought of his troop leader sucking him off. “In the dresser. Top drawer for the boxers and middle drawer for the shirts.”

 

“Thanks,” replied Alois. Once Alois had changed he finally turned to look at Ciel. Ciel had definitely calmed down enough to fake a cool composure, but the fact remained that his boxers were still down around his knees and he was still unbelievably horny. “You okay?” asked Alois while raising a suspicious eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine… just sleepy,” said Ciel, and he let out a fake yawn to prove his point. He was very pleased when a natural yawn followed soon after.

 

“What?” asked a skeptical Alois, “Come on, it’s not even midnight.”

 

“I don’t care, I’m tired,” said a very grumpy Ciel as he closed his eyes, “Good night.”

 

“Well what the fuck am I supposed to do until morning?” said Alois, extremely annoyed that his best friend was choosing sleep over hanging out with him on the weekend.

 

“I don’t know, try sleeping?” suggested Ciel sarcastically.

 

“Ugh!” Alois made his way to Ciel’s closet in order to pull out the pillows and blankets he usually slept with when he spent the night and made a small bed next to Ciel’s on the floor. He rolled angrily to one side, facing away from Ciel and loudly said his good night. “Good night!”

 

Ciel waited until he was sure Alois had fallen asleep before remembering the little problem in between his legs. He had gone soft and then hard again multiple times ever since Alois had entered the room but hadn’t been able to do anything about it. Ciel was now hard again and he silently debated continuing what he had started, but he highly doubted he was capable of being quiet enough not to wake Alois. Maybe he could make his way over to the bathroom and finish there, like Alois had done, but Ciel soon ruled out that idea when he realized Alois was now spread all over the middle of his bedroom floor, which made it impossible to sneak away without waking him.

 

_Ugh, god!_

 

Ciel bit down into his pillow hard, hurriedly reaching down to his sex and wrapping his warm hand around it, rapidly stroking up and down.

 

_Maybe if I hurry..._

Ciel had been waiting so long to get off that his own touch was absolutely heavenly and he tried to bite back a moan by clenching his teeth into the pillow.

 

_Uuungh! Sebastian! I want your mouth on my ... !_

Ciel felt himself blush with embarrassment at the mere thought of speaking in such a way to his troop leader, but he was too far gone to care. In his mind Sebastian was right there on the bed next to him, Sebastian's head between his legs and Sebastian's hot mouth right where he wanted it most.

 

_Uh... uh!_

Ciel let out a deep moan as his rapid stroking finally made him come, the sound thankfully muffled by his pillow as small spurts of ejaculate began to leave his body.

 

As Ciel began to relax from the aftermath of his orgasm he finally released his bite on the pillow, his mouth open wide as he panted softly into the dark of the room. Ciel was very quickly falling asleep when he was suddenly jolted awake, his brain just barely having made the connection that he had just masturbated to his troop leader.

 

_Ah, shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troop 910 has a scout meeting where they practice their skills by building model bridges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, shit. I was having so much fun writing this chapter I forgot to put in the part that actually moves along the story. Whoops. This story is tagged as "Not Serious" anyway though so by "story" I mean "random cracktasticness of Sebastian hitting on Ciel" lol.
> 
> Lots of Claude/Alois in this chapter and even some Alois/Finnian.

"Oh Cielll~!" came the singsong voice of Ciel's best friend Alois, who had cupped both of his hands over Ciel's eyes. "Guess who?"

 

"Alois," said Ciel flatly as he pushed Alois' palms up and away from his face. "Do you really think I'm ever going to fall for that?" asked Ciel in annoyance. He was in an extremely bad mood because he had been forced, yet again, to attend his weekly boy scout meeting.

 

"Why such a grumpy face, Ciel?" cooed Alois, "We're going to make bridges today! Aren't you excited?"

 

"I am overwhelmed with joy at the prospect of building miniature bridges out of popsicle sticks," said Ciel flatly.

 

"Ugh, whatever. Hi, Finny!" said Alois as he waved madly at their fellow boy scout. Finnian was just now approaching the small community building where the troop held their regular meetings.

 

"Hi Alois!" said Finny as he picked up speed and appeared before Alois' eyes in seconds. Finny immediately grabbed Alois by the waist and lifted him up high in the air, which made Alois giggle.

 

"God, you are strong!" laughed Alois, "Haha, I love it! Are you sure you aren't gay, Finnian?" Alois asked once Finny had set him back down on the ground. Finny's face immediately turned red at Alois' blunt question.

 

"Um... pretty sure," said Finny as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

 

"Really?" said Alois as he brought his face in close to Finnian's, the red scarves of their scout uniforms touching, "Are you... sure?" Alois had finally closed the gap between his and Finny's hips, and was now gently wiggling the crotch of his much too short hiked up uniform shorts against Finny's regular length ones.

 

"A-Alois!" Finny cried, the poor boy frozen in place from embarrassment. "Ciel, help!" pleaded Finny as Alois wrapped his arms around Finny's neck and began to trail his tongue along the outside of Finny's ear, but Ciel was too busy blushing for his own reasons as he stood staring down at the sidewalk, remembering what he had done while thinking of his troop leader only the week before.

 

Finny was saved from Alois' clutches by the appearance of their troop leaders.

 

"Alois!" said Claude sternly, "Stop molesting Finny and act like a proper boy scout for once."

 

Alois' attention immediately went away from Finny and he turned to salute Claude, his light blue eyes going wide with sparkling adoration at the man he found so terribly attractive.

 

"Yes, sir!" said Alois, though it wasn't long before Alois was undressing Claude with his eyes while he twirled the red scarf on his neck around one finger, even going so far as to lick his lips in order to provoke the seemingly undisturbed troop leader. Alois was more than pleased when Claude finally glanced off to one side, the man clearly no longer able to take Alois' overt display of sexual behavior.

 

_Hah! I knew it. You're mine now, Claude._

Ciel was still standing somewhere off to the side of the group frowning down at the concrete of the sidewalk when a hand unexpectedly landed on his shoulder, which made Ciel jump an impressive height into the air.

 

"Ciel," came the voice that Ciel least wanted to hear at this very moment, "Are you alright?"

 

"I was perfectly fine until you scared the living daylights out of me!" said Ciel as he angrily knocked Sebastian's hand off of his shoulder. "Don't sneak up on me like that, geez!" Ciel continued as he turned to face the man.

 

Ciel hated the grin that soon graced Sebastian's lips, knowing from experience that it meant nothing but trouble. Ciel raised his head back in order to avoid Sebastian's touch as Sebastian leaned down far enough that he could whisper in Ciel's ear.

 

"Well if you would only make it easier for me to get my hands on that cute little ass of yours, maybe I wouldn't have to sneak up on you."

 

"I hate you," spat Ciel as Sebastian removed his face from next to Ciel's ear, then stood back at his normal height.

 

"That's not what the cute little tent forming in your pants says," said Sebastian with a knowing grin. Ciel's face immediately went beet red and he shoved both of his hands in his pockets in order to puff out his shorts and hide his half-formed erection.

 

"Sh-shut up!"

 

"Oh, so you aren't going to deny it this time," mused Sebastian with a devious smile.

 

"I said shut up!" Ciel said a second time, although he was so embarrassed his eyes were closed while he was yelling at Sebastian.

 

"I wonder what would happen if I do... this?" said Sebastian, and he once again bent down to Ciel's height, his long fringe brushing against Ciel's cheek as he stood there for a moment, then blew a small puff of air into Ciel's ear.

 

Ciel immediately retaliated by punching his troop leader in the shoulder, not that it hurt Sebastian in the slightest.

 

"Do that again and I'll - !" Ciel half-threatened, as he was too flustered to have fully completed his thought.

 

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's response, which only served to piss Ciel off even further.

 

"You'll what? Cream your pants?" Sebastian suggested wickedly.

 

Ciel said nothing and instead chose to stand there angrily gritting his teeth. Ciel was slowly starting to learn that whatever he said, Sebastian would end up finding some way to turn it against him.

 

"Did you like it when my hair tickled your adorable little cheek?" Sebastian said in a lowly seductive voice, "Or when my hot, wet breath went into your ear?"

 

"Tch! Of course not," Ciel lied, amusing Sebastian immensely when Ciel looked off to one side as he answered his troop leader.

 

"Oh?" said Sebastian, "So why is it that you're still standing out here with me on the sidewalk when everyone else has already gone inside the building?"

 

"Shut up!" yelled Ciel as he removed the one hand still in his pocket and angrily marched away from Sebastian with his shoulders tensed up at his sides. Sebastian put one hand to his mouth in order to stifle a laugh and followed the boy inside, the two of them finally joining the rest of the troop who had long been waiting inside the community building.

 

"It's about time," said Claude, his elbow propped up lazily on the table and the side of his face squished into one hand.

 

"My apologies," said Sebastian, "Ciel and I were having a conversation."

 

Claude rolled his eyes to one side, knowing full well what that actually meant considering how long he had known Sebastian.

 

"Sebastian! Come here!" called Finnian as he waved his troop leader over to his side of the table. "Look, I built the Golden Gate Bridge!"

 

"Oh? That's great, Finny," said Sebastian as he leaned over the boy and inspected his work. Finnian had actually done a decent job with his bridge replication, though the boy had used so much glue the bridge was sagging because of it. Sebastian noticed that most, if not all of the popsicle sticks had been broken in several places and then glued back together, most likely due to Finnian's unusual strength. "You still don't know your own strength, do you?" said Sebastian with a smile, and he kindly used one hand to ruffle Finnian's hair. Finnian beamed up at the man, innocently enjoying his troop leader's praise.

 

Ciel watched the innocent display of affection with a slight pang of jealousy in his chest. If Sebastian was so into boys like he had said, then what if that meant he also had a thing for Finnian? Ciel frowned at the thought then shook his head, trying not to let it get to him as he began sketching out the plans for his bridge. Ciel most certainly wasn't an artist but he understood logical things like numbers, so it wasn't long before he had finished his mathematical calculations and began to assemble a bridge of his very own creation.

 

"Claude," whined Alois, Alois' fingers sticky with dried glue and a mess of popsicle sticks not even standing together on his workspace, "Come help me, Claude. I don't know what I'm doing!"

 

Claude let out an annoyed sigh and made his way over to where Alois was standing.

 

"First of all you have to build a solid foundation or nothing is going to stay up," Claude explained, and he began to take Alois' mess of popsicle sticks and lay down the foundation for Alois' improvised bridge.

 

"Ohh!" Alois gasped in delight as the base of his bridge finally formed, "Claude, you're so smart!" Alois purposely placed his elbows down on the table as if to examine Claude's work, then jutted out his rear end so that it was just bumping against Claude's crotch. Alois wiggled his hips excitedly, pleased with himself when Claude didn't immediately push him away. Claude instead grabbed Alois by the hips, giving Alois' ass a few subtle rubs with his own crotch before yanking Alois to one side and forcing him to sit in his chair.

 

"Finish your bridge," said Claude. "The meeting is almost over."

 

Alois pretended to be interested in his bridge until Claude resumed his seat at the table across from him, after which Alois put one finger still sticky with glue to his mouth and began to lick the tip of it slowly, the false innocent expression on his face soon turning to a satisfied grin as he caught Claude staring.

 

Ciel had been quietly assembling his bridge and was nearly finished when Sebastian came to his side, which Ciel pointedly ignored.

 

"I see that someone is quite the little architect," said Sebastian as he looked over Ciel's initial sketches. The sketches were so mathematically detailed they were full of numbers for things like the individual degrees of the bridge angles.

 

Ciel rolled his eyes and ignored Sebastian's comment, focusing instead on putting the final touches on his model bridge.

 

Sebastian cheerfully clapped his hands together as Ciel finished his bridge and declared the meeting over.

 

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Why don't we take a picture to commemorate everyone's hard work?" suggested Sebastian, to which Alois and Finny readily agreed.

 

Sebastian, Claude, and the three boys spent some time arranging the boys' bridges on the center of the table, then positioning everyone together so that the end result would be a nicely composed photo.

 

"Wait..." said Ciel, "Who's going to take the picture?"

 

"My camera has a timer," said Sebastian as he piled a stack of books from one of the community building's many bookshelves on top of the table. He then propped up his cell phone using yet another book, set the camera's timer and joined the rest of the group. "Now smile!" instructed Sebastian as the blinking light on his cell phone began to count down to the taking of the actual picture.

 

Finnian stood front and center of the group, proudly displaying his poorly assembled bridge in front of him as he smiled for the camera. Alois had draped himself across one of Claude's arms, his own arms wrapped around it as he stared up at Claude adoringly, Claude's golden eyes glancing down to one side to meet Alois' gaze. Sebastian was standing right behind Ciel with one hand on Ciel's shoulder, smiling cheerfully with his eyes closed. Ciel had been standing with his arms crossed against his chest, looking at the camera but refusing to smile, instead putting on a grumpy frown. Ciel soon felt a wandering hand gently squeeze his ass and he jumped in surprise right as the camera's flash went off, the shocked and confused look on his face now forever frozen into a photograph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to have this story updated again by 3/18.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gets jealous when he spies Alois talking to their troop leader Sebastian after the latest scout meeting, only to find out later on that Alois has given away his instant messaging address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late on this chapter... I think? 
> 
> My friend is here blasting music through our speakers with his vacuum tube so loud I can barely hear my own thoughts so idk enjoy the chapter.

After the photo to commemorate the meeting had been taken, Ciel watched anxiously as Alois spent an awful lot of time talking to Sebastian. The blonde was busy batting his long eyelashes up at the man and Sebastian was glancing down at Alois with a tender smile, Sebastian's red-brown eyes gleaming with joy at the young blonde's attention. Ciel grit his teeth hard as Alois took one of Sebastian's hands in his own and pulled it to his chest, then grinned as he coquettishly rubbed Sebastian's hand against his pale cheek. Ciel was much too far away to hear whatever Sebastian and Alois were talking about but he figured he would just ask Alois about it later.

 

"Finally," said Ciel as Alois gave their troop leader Sebastian a flirtatious wave goodbye, then took his usual spot at Ciel's side. "What were you and that jerk talking about, anyway?"

 

"Oh, nothing," said Alois cheerfully, and he began to whistle a few notes to prove his innocence.

 

"Liar. I saw the way you were practically drooling all over his hand - I thought you liked Claude, what's up with that?"

 

"Hmm~" said Alois, Ciel definitely not liking the look that soon spread across Alois' face. "Why, is someone... _jealous_?"

 

"SH-... shut up," Ciel started to yell, then stopped himself and forced himself to speak in a regular tone as he didn't want to give Alois any indication that maybe, just maybe, he actually did like Sebastian. "Well, my mom's here... " said Ciel as his mom's car pulled up to the curb outside the building where they had just had their scout meeting. "Do you need a ride or is your mom coming to pick you up?"

 

"My mom's coming to pick me up," said Alois, "Ah, there she is!" said Alois cheerfully as he saw his mom's car pull up right behind the car that Ciel's mom had pulled up in. "See ya, Ciel!" said Alois as he flung open the front passenger door of his family car and plopped himself inside, then slammed the door shut.

 

Ciel knit an eyebrow as he met eyes with Alois' strange mother. Alois' mom had unusually dark skin considering how pale Alois was, and Ciel had a sneaking suspicion that both Alois and his younger brother Luka were actually adopted. As for how much Alois knew about any of that Ciel didn't know, nor did Ciel really care to tell him.

 

Ciel marched over to his mom's car and slid into the backseat; he was much more comfortable when he didn't have to sit up front and deal with his mother's nagging face to face.

 

"Hi honey, how was boy scouts?" asked Rachel cheerfully.

 

Ciel angrily crossed his arms against his chest and pouted.

 

"My troop leader grabbed my ass today, now are you going to do something about it or are you and dad still too busy fucking to ensure your only son's safety?"

 

Rachel slowly turned her head over from the driver's seat to look back at Ciel, her eyes fully closed while she smiled a tight-lipped smile. The worst part was that Ciel knew that look meant he was in trouble.

 

_Shit._

"Ciel, sweetie, first of all - young boys like you don't use language like that in this family."

 

Ciel gulped and nodded in response to the beginning of his mother's lecture.

 

"Second, I think my son has quite the vivid imagination when it comes to finding ways he can get out of boy scouts just so he can stay home and look at internet porn all day."

 

"Mom, I'm telling you - !" Ciel interrupted.

 

" _Shush!_ " hissed Rachel, her normally peaceful eyes now ablaze with a bright blue fire that instantly shut Ciel up. "Finally, if your troop leader really _does_ his hands all over you, as you say, why don't you, I don't know, go to the police?" suggested Rachel.

 

"That's not - !" Ciel sputtered in protest.

 

"Not what, Ciel?"

 

"I... I don't know!" Ciel said in exasperation as he gave up this argument he knew he had lost long before it even started.

 

"Oh? Well it seems to me that if your story is true, my son rather likes having his cute little tush grabbed by his troop leader."

 

Ciel went beet red at his mother's comment; the woman was a monster. Only his mother could call him out on something he had tried so hard to keep a secret.

 

Rachel went back to putting on her closed eye grin and began to speak through tightly gritted teeth.

 

"Now then. If you keep trying to come between your dear parents' alone time _there will be hell to pay_. Understood?"

 

Ciel lowered his head out of sheer fright from the terrifying expression on his mother's face and obediently nodded.

 

"Great!" said Rachel, her face blooming back into its usual cheerful demeanor as she put the car in drive and began to drive off toward the house where her poor husband had been dying from sex deprivation for the past fifteen minutes. "Now let's go home so I can see your father. Ah, poor thing, I hate to keep him waiting... it gets a bit painful for a man if he's kept waiting too long, but I'm sure you know that."

 

" _Mother!_ " cried Ciel as he groaned in protest and clapped both hands over his ears so that he didn't have to listen to whatever other inappropriate thing came out of his mother's mouth.

 

When Ciel got home from his boy scout meeting he made himself comfortable at his desk in front of his computer. He booted up his computer so that he could work on some essay he had to finish for school within the next day or so since he finally remembered he had been putting it off. When Ciel's instant messaging program booted up with the rest of his operating system he squinted in confusion as he noticed that he had a new contact request.

 

_New contact request? I don't remember giving out my username to anyone recently..._

Ciel opened the contact request and read the username, hoping that it would give him some clue as to who had added him.

 

_iloveallcatstheyarethegreatestthingtoexistinthisworld has sent you a contact request!_

 

_What the hell kind of long ass username is that?_ Ciel thought in annoyance.

Ciel clicked on the profile page of the mystery contact in order to view their real name, but it was set to friends only and the only thing Ciel could see was the person's screen name.

 

"'Black Cat...?'" Ciel murmured to himself. "Who the hell?"

 

Ciel was curious enough to add the person requesting contact so he hit accept; he figured that if it did turn out to be someone he didn't want to talk to then he could just block them later.

 

Ciel blinked in surprise when a message came through immediately after he had accepted the contact request.

 

_CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!! <3 <3 <3!_

 

_What the - ! Lizzy?_ thought Ciel.

Ciel immediately typed a response thinking that the person who had added him was his cousin Elizabeth, as he didn't remember that Lizzy was already on his friend list since he rarely talked to her.

 

_Lizzy is that you?_

 

_Who is Lizzy?_ Black Cat responded.

 

_Never mind,_ Ciel wrote back. _Who is this?_

 

_Guess! <3 _came Black Cat's annoying answer.

 

_I don't have time to play dumb guessing games with you, I have homework. Now tell me who you are or I'm just going to block and delete you._ Ciel typed back in irritation.

 

_Well, my name starts with an S,_ typed Black Cat. _I know you in real life._ _I'm also tall, dark, and handsome and I'm standing outside your window right now._

 

Ciel instantly freaked out and turned his head to the left in order to look out the window, feeling like an idiot when no one was actually there.

 

_You looked out the window, didn't you?_ typed Black Cat.

 

Ciel immediately put the fingertips of one hand to his forehead as he began to connect the dots. Alois had been talking to Sebastian earlier... and now...

 

_This is Sebastian, isn't it_? typed Ciel. He was extremely remorseful that he couldn't express the disdain in his voice via text.

 

_:3_ typed Black Cat, which only served to piss Ciel off.

 

_Why do you sound like a 14 year old girl when you type?_ typed Ciel angrily, _And what's with that username? It's way too long!_

 

Sebastian sat in his room at his computer desk some distance away, letting out a puff of air as he laughed at Ciel's reactions. Even if Ciel was only reacting via text, the boy was just too much fun to mess with.

 

_I like cats, can't you tell?_ Sebastian typed back, the screen of his computer monitor reflected slightly in the glasses he wore for things like reading and watching TV.

 

_I don't care if you like cats or what else you like or... anything! You got my username from Alois, didn't' you? I didn't' give him permission to give it to you so GTFO my friends list!_

_If you really didn't want me to talk to you, wouldn't you just block me, Ciel? Hmm?_ Sebastian typed, and he let out a soft chuckle at the long gap of time that followed in which Ciel responded with absolutely nothing.

 

_I hate you._ Ciel finally typed back.

 

_Oh, do you?_ typed Sebastian as quickly as he could.

 

Ciel was watching his computer monitor while picturing Sebastian's dumb face smirking at him from somewhere on the other side all because Sebastian knew the truth. Ciel shook his head in frustration and tried to clear his mind as Sebastian continued typing.

 

_But Ciel, you're such a cute little boy. I told you what cute little boys like you do to me... right?_

 

Ciel sat still in his desk chair as Sebastian continued to type; he was both angry and frustrated, and the blush on his cheeks may have indicated that he was even a little turned on by what Sebastian was saying.

 

_You're so cute, Ciel. Ah, you make me so hard! Not to worry, I'm not a selfish lover... I would know just how to please a cute young thing like you._

Ciel was so confused he didn't know what to do; he was tempted to let Sebastian keep typing, but he was also tempted to start type shouting back at Sebastian to stop being such a damn pervert.

 

_I'd start off by kissing your cute little neck, right under your ear._

Ciel felt a shiver run through his entire body as he imagined his troop leader doing just that, as he imagined the soft touch of Sebastian's lips against his hot skin.

 

_I'd open my lips and mouth your beautiful little neck, teasing you with not quite kisses, not quite sucks... and trail my tongue slowly up the side of your neck, making it nice and wet with my hot, slick tongue._

Ciel leaned his head to one side, his eyes half-closed from his imagined pleasure as he brushed his fingertips lightly against his own neck and half-whispered into the quiet of his room.

 

"Sebastian..."

 

_Then I'd suck on your neck, taking your young flesh in between my teeth and caressing it gently, not biting, just touching... teasing... sucking... right in your most tender spot until you finally give in to me and let out a cute little moan with that beautiful underage boy voice of yours..._

Ciel let out a soft moan only because he was alone in the quiet of his room and knew that Sebastian couldn't see or hear him, though in his mind Sebastian was there, touching him, and Ciel poised his hands on the keyboard. Ciel was thoroughly embarrassed but began to type what he really wanted since he could actually say it now that he and Sebastian weren't face to face.

 

_T...touch... me...._

Ciel typed, his face red with desire and his scout uniform shorts straining from his arousal as his pinky finger hovered over the send key on his keyboard while he waited for Sebastian to finish typing his next sentence, all while taking in shallow excited breaths.

 

_Then I'd do everything I just said to your adorable little pee pee. ;)_

Ciel sat there for a moment in angry shock and quickly pounded out his response on the keyboard.

 

_I HOPE YOU DIE! GO TO HELL! I HATE YOU! ROT IN HELL YOU SICK BASTARD!_

Sebastian was laughing uncontrollably on his side of town, the glasses he wore when he used the computer slipping off his nose from how hard he was laughing.

 

_Oh, so it is little. How cute. <3_

 

Ciel was so angry he just pounded out random nonsense on the keyboard until he couldn't take it anymore and just signed out of his instant messaging program, his breathing hot and heavy as he sat alone in his room. Ciel had never been more confused in his life; he was frustrated, humiliated... and even more confused that he had kind of liked it. Ciel threw his head down on his desk and hesitantly began to massage himself through the shorts of his scout uniform, thinking of what Sebastian had just said to him.

 

_Sebastian... licking... sucking... on my..._

The image of the instant message window and what Sebastian had called his budding manhood popped up in Ciel's mind and he removed his hand from his pants in frustration and screamed to the ceiling.

 

" _AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!_ "

 

" _Oh, that's it son, take it all in for Daddy~!_ _Don't worry, it won't hurt for much longer."_

Ciel heard his father say through the wall and Ciel felt in that one instant that he had died and been reborn in a special kind of hell on earth. Ciel banged his fist against the wall as hard as he could in order to shut up his annoying father.

 

" _Say something like that again and I'll kill you!"_ Ciel shouted through the wall.

 

" _Oh, gonna kill me so you can have sex with your mother? My, don't you have quite the little Oedipus complex."_

Ciel gave up on arguing with his idiot father because he was one hundred percent certain that if he were to continue his sex crazed father would only make it worse, so Ciel simply sat in his desk chair with his head down, his shoulders slumped and his arms held loosely at his sides.

 

_I give up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update (hopefully) by 3/26


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel have a rather interesting conversation over online chat while Ciel's parents continue to be disturbingly horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man Ciel's parents just keep getting worse lmao. 
> 
> And yeah there is some masturbatory smut in this chapter.

Ciel was rather enjoying his Saturday morning break from school as he had slept in until noon as most teenagers do. The sun was shining in through his thin curtains as it rose high in the sky and Ciel sat up in his bed with a loud groan as his usual Saturday morning alarm clock off, which just so happened to be the sound of his parents' bed squeaking from two doors down the hallway.

 

"Oh, Daddy~!" moaned Rachel, "Give it to me! Unf!"

 

"Hahaha, you always were such a naughty boy," Ciel heard his father laugh, Ciel's blue eyes popping open wide at the fact that his father had just referred to his mother as _boy._

_What the -_

"Will you hurry up and finish already?" Rachel complained, "It's your turn to pretend to be Ciel!"

 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Ciel loudly, feeling horribly sick to his stomach now that he knew that _both_ of his parents had been pretending to have sex with him.

 

"Oh, shit, we woke him up," Ciel heard his mother say in a lowered voice, though it was easily still loud enough for him to hear.

 

"Who cares?" Ciel heard his father say, which thoroughly pissed Ciel off.

 

"I DO!" Ciel shouted, "WHAT KIND OF SICK PERVERTS ARE YOU?"

 

"The good kind," replied Ciel's father, after which the squeaking of his parents' bed quickly resumed, making Ciel cringe.

 

"FUCKING STOP!" Ciel cried.

 

"Your father's right sweetie, it's not as if we'd ever _really_ lay a hand on you. _And watch that mouth!"_ Rachel scolded, the fact that she was doing it while taking a pounding from his father only making Ciel feel about a million times worse.

 

Ciel sat in his bed wearing a white ribbed-knit tank top and the bright blue boxer shorts that he usually slept in, one palm pressed to his forehead while he sat there nearly bursting a blood vessel from how hard he was cringing.

 

_God I hate my life._

Once Ciel had rolled out of bed he didn't even try to smooth the hairs that were still sticking out from his sleep, as he was in such a hurry to slap on his computer headphones he didn't even bother pulling on a pair of pants. Ciel breathed a quiet sigh of relief as any sounds that might have been drifting to his ears from his parents' bedroom finally disappeared.

 

Ciel lazily woke his computer from its sleep as he had been up late watching internet videos the night before, and he blinked as he looked at his notification tray and realized that he had nearly fifty unread messages.

 

_What the - gah!_ thought Ciel as he realized that ninety-nine percent of them were from Sebastian, with only one of them being from Alois the night before. Ciel hesitantly clicked over to Sebastian's messages and started at the beginning, which mostly consisted of messages asking where Ciel was.

 

_Ciel~! Where are you? <3 _

_Ciel! I miss you! <3_

_I'm down in between your legs, my hands spreading open your cream-colored thighs and stilling your hips as I stuff your cock into my mouth and suck it so hard you can't control yourself, so you force yourself down my throat and tell me how naughty I am for not pleasing you properly._

_What hell have I awoken to this morning?_ thought Ciel with a sigh, at least until he read Sebastian's next message.

 

_Sorry, that was for work._

_Work?_ thought Ciel, _That? Was for **work?**_

****

_Umm..._ typed Ciel curiously, _What kind of work do you do, exactly?_

Sebastian finally replied after a ten minute interval in which Ciel had struck up a meaningless conversation with Alois.

 

_Sex chat service._

Ciel was so very confused by his reaction to Sebastian's answer; did Sebastian really get paid to talk dirty to random strangers? If so then did that mean that Ciel had some sort of competition?

 

_Why do I care!_ thought Ciel in horror, though there was no denying the little bulge that had formed in his underpants as he had read Sebastian's message. Ciel cupped his small bulge in one hand softly while biting one corner of his lower lip; him, punishing Sebastian... he rather liked that idea.

 

_Would you really let someone treat you that way?_ Ciel typed in curiosity.

 

_Depends on what exactly they have in mind_ , wrote Sebastian, careful not to specify Ciel's name as this was the first time Ciel hadn't immediately rejected him via chat.

 

Ciel's young mind drew a blank; all he knew was that he wanted to think more about Sebastian doing things between his legs. Ciel hesitantly typed out, _Can I read more...?_ and closed his eyes shut tight as he forced himself to hit the button to send it.

 

_Sorry, my client's chats are private,_ wrote Sebastian, which left Ciel disappointed until he saw that Sebastian was still typing. _But that doesn't mean I can't write something just for you. <3_

_Ok,_ typed Ciel, _but if you use the word "pee pee" again I'm immediately blocking you._

_Alright. Well, what do you like?_

"Wh-what?" Ciel stuttered aloud to himself as he read Sebastian's most recent message.

 

_Um..._ typed Ciel, _You know..._ He was far too embarrassed to admit his lack of sexual experience, despite the fact that such an absence was perfectly normal for a boy his age.

 

_Unfortunately I don't as I don't work for a psychic hotline._

"Gh," grunted Ciel aloud.

 

_Um..._ Ciel typed, _Your... mouth?_

_Oh?_ came Sebastian's reply, _Alright, but where?_

_You know..._ typed Ciel carefully; after all he still had his pride and there was no way in hell he was going to say a word like that to Sebastian.

 

_Oh... here? ;)_ typed Sebastian with an added wink.

 

_Where the hell is "here?"_ typed Ciel in frustration, _That doesn't tell me anything!_

_Oh, I thought you knew,_ replied Sebastian; Ciel was definitely annoyed but he was far too horny to do much other than complain.

 

_Fufufu,_ typed Sebastian, which only irritated Ciel further, _Alright, time to get serious. If you want my mouth then... why don't I start by licking your cute little boy nipples?_

Ciel felt his face turn red as he imagined it, his scout leader's arms wrapped around his back as Sebastian kneeled between his legs and passionately dragged his hot tongue along one of Ciel's pink nipples. Ciel didn't know what to type back so he waited patiently for Sebastian to continue.

 

_Do you like it?_ Sebastian asked.

 

_Um... yeah..._ Ciel typed slowly, rubbing his erection he still had cupped in one hand as he read the next line of Sebastian's words.

 

_I'd love to press kisses all along your boyish chest... kiss your beautiful stomach while I stroke your little hips... bury my face between your legs so I can rub my soft cheek against your cute little erection to tease you._

"Mmph," Ciel moaned into the quiet of his room, the only other sound he could hear being the soft hum of his desktop computer. Ciel hurriedly reached inside his boxer shorts so that he could wrap his arms around his small appendage. "Sebastian."

 

_I'd continue by pulling down your underwear and freeing your adorable little cock... mmm I bet it's so cute, standing straight up against your stomach because you're just too excited at the thought of being in my mouth._

"Hnng," moaned Ciel as he shimmied down his boxer shorts to completely free himself, hissing at the feel of the room's cool air against his hot and waiting flesh as he did so.

 

_Then I'd give it a little lick... just the cute little tip._

"Oh," Ciel moaned as he shuddered at the feel of his thumb against the tip of his small erection, though in his mind it was the hot, wet tongue of his scout leader. "Feels good..." Ciel whispered.

 

_I'd lick you from base to tip, teasing you until I finally get to hear one of your cute little moans. You'd moan for me, wouldn't you...?_ asked Sebastian.

 

_Mmm,_ typed Ciel, hoping that it would convey his intended sarcasm, _Shut up._

_Ohh? I had no idea that cute little Ciel was such a bossy lover. <3_

_I'm not your lover,_ Ciel typed one-handed, as his other hand was currently busy working his cock. _Now hurry up and put that mouth of yours to good use._

_As you wish,_ Sebastian replied, _I'd take you all in, swallowing you all the way down to the base in one gulp and giving you a nice gentle suck._

"Fuck," Ciel said under his breath as Sebastian's words played in his imagination; Ciel wanted it in this moment and he wanted it bad.

 

_I'd move my head up and down along your shaft, licking the underside while I slurp you up... ah Ciel.. I'm getting hard..._

_Don't care,_ Ciel managed to type one handed; he was barely able to type as he was so close to orgasm his eyes were watering.

 

_Oh, so you don't care that I'm sitting here stroking my big cock thinking about your cute little boy dick fucking my mouth?_

_Nope,_ typed Ciel as he definitely wasn't thinking clearly, he just wanted Sebastian to hurry up and keep sucking his virtual dick.

 

_Hmm~_ typed Sebastian, _I want you, Ciel. Right now. I wanna feel your little boy hips slamming against my face as you pull my hair and fuck my mouth... Ciel...!_

Ciel was so busy stroking himself at the mere idea of his troop leader between his legs that his eyes were only half-open as he read Sebastian's messages.

 

_Sebastian... would he let me... in his mouth?_ Ciel wondered, and he leaned back in his chair moaning his pleasure, the volume of his own moans muted by the fact that he was still wearing his headphones. _Hnng!_

_Do you want to come in my mouth...?_ Sebastian asked.

 

Ciel responded with an eager nod until he realized there was no way that Sebastian could see him and he typed in a hurry, _yeash._

_What an adorable little thing you are, you can't even speak straight. Alright, your cute little hips are just pounding into my face because I'm making you feel so good with the way I'm sucking you off, my lips nice and tight, your cute little cock all swallowed up... I suck harder, moving my mouth in time with your thrusts until you just can't take it anymore and you come, moaning loudly as you bury yourself deep in my hot mouth and I happily drink up all of your sweet little boy come, every last drop._

"Seba - !" cried Ciel into his room, the fact that Sebastian had virtually swallowed his come finally sending him over the edge. "Sebastian! Oh! _Ohh!_ ' Ciel moaned his pleasure to the ceiling of his room as he tossed his head back in the throes of his orgasm, his small penis spurting thick white streams of come that landed on his exposed lower abdomen, his cock still twitching with interest as he pictured his troop leader before him licking it up.

 

_Did that feel good?_ asked Sebastian and Ciel wiped his messy hand on his boxer shorts, taking a few short moments to catch his breath before typing back.

 

_Yeah..._

_It was good for me too,_ wrote Sebastian; Ciel was still to out of it post orgasm to do any complaining about whatever that had meant.

 

Ciel's brain was jolted back to reality by the sound of his father banging on his bedroom door.

 

"Keep it down in there, your mother and I are tired from having too much sex and we can't sleep with all your damn moaning!" Ciel heard his father yell through his door.

_Oh god why,_ thought Ciel as his face turned several shades of red when he realized that his parents had heard him masturbating.

Ciel quietly damned his headphones for muting the noises he had been making, which had made it so he hadn't realized just how loud he had been.

 

"Tch! Damn kid, first he complains about us role playing, then he goes and jerks it to god knows what while we're trying to sleep..." Ciel heard his father mutter outside his door, Ciel eternally grateful that he then heard his father's footsteps walk away from his room.

 

Ciel turned his attention back to his instant messaging program, realizing that Sebastian had still been messaging him.

 

_Ciel? Are you there? Ciel?_

_I have to go,_ typed Ciel in a hurry, as he was far too embarrassed to continue any form of conversation with Sebastian, much less leave his room for the rest of his entire lifetime. _Bye,_ typed Ciel and he signed off from his IM program, cast his headphones aside and crawled back into his bed where he pulled the covers up high and hid his face in shame.

 

_Oh, my god, I was heard by my parents! Ughh... and what did I just do with Sebastian!_

Meanwhile Sebastian wasn't surprised when Ciel logged off in a hurry, though he was somewhat grateful it had happened that he way as he was currently so aroused his normally pale cheeks were stained an interesting shade of pink. Sebastian quickly freed himself from his black slacks and began to stroke furiously up and down, thinking of Ciel.

 

Sebastian was leaning back in his desk chair, his computer glasses slightly askew on his closed eyes, his legs spread wide as his large cock stood proudly in between, wrapped tightly in his fist.

 

"Ciel," moaned Sebastian to himself, "Oh Ciel. Such a cute little boy, I can't wait to get my hands on you... suck your cute little cock... eat your cute little ass... fuck your tight little boy pussy... _mmm!"_

Sebastian moaned happily as he came, imagining Ciel down on all fours before him, Ciel's little ass stuffed to the brim with his hard cock as Ciel cried out his pleasure in his beautiful boy voice beneath him.

 

"Ohh..." moaned Sebastian in slight exhaustion when he had finished, his entire body now overly relaxed from his orgasm.

 

_Why is it that only cute little boys do this to me?_ Sebastian wondered briefly, though he soon shook his head to clear the thought as he didn't want to remind himself of the past. _None of that matters anymore._


End file.
